Skyscraper
by darkness2light65
Summary: Bella got rejected from Edward and is givin a second chance in life. She meets someone that holds that key to becoming sucessful. i suck at summaries just try it please Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all twilight character belong to SM. I just love toying around with them it amuses me.

Skyscrapers belongs to Demi Lovato, we're both going through something similar so I figured it would be perfect for Bella's point of view.

He left me alone in the woods and I had not recognized the place at all. I looked left and right and still couldn't find my way home; it started to rain and it got worse and worse. It was so bad, I couldn't even see straight; I decided to walk and try to find my way home. I ended up tripping on something and the tree branches whipped me in the face and cut me everywhere. I was cold, wet, and hurt, I had nowhere to go; I passed out and when I woke up I saw lights everywhere. There were voices in the background that I did not recognized, until I saw Charlie come over and he asked if I was ok. I gave him a short nod and said that I was going to be ok, that I just needed to lay down and be alone for a few. I went upstairs to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw made me cry, there was twigs and mud in my hair, there was dried blood on my face and my shirt was shredded. I hopped in the shower and just stood there for a few going over what Ed- what Cullen said

_We're leaving Bella_

I was heart-broken when he said that they were leaving and never coming back for my safety. I realized that I was still in the shower and decided to wash my hair and wash my body off. I felt much better afterwards; I laid in my bed thinking to my self

_What am I suppose to do now? I rejected all of my friends because of Cullen and I have no one to talk to._

I decided to text my mom, I really don't want to but I have nothing better to do

**Ma I dnt know wat 2 do. Cullen left me and now I'm all alone. **

_Y dnt u go hang out (w) ur friends? Did ya'll get into a fight?_

**No ma. When I was (w) Cullen I rejected all of my friends because he said tht they wuldn't be able to protect me from anything. I relied on him for everything ma and now I regret ever meeting him and his family.**

_Well Bella why dnt u come down and stay (w) me. I get lonely in this big house wen Phil is away. _

…**.Idk. I guess I can I dnt really hav any other options. **

_That's good I'll tell Charlie unless u wanna tell him?_

**I'll tell him**

_I'll book ur tickets for u…hold on  
><em>I was just staring at the phone for about 10 minutes. I was about to just go to bed when my phone beeped and flashed 'Renee'

_K. it's all done Bella ur leavin tomorrow….it's the only one tht I can get. I hope tht doesn't make u mad tht ur leavin tomorrow _

**Nooo. I'll b jst fine (w) tht. G'nite ima tell Charlie b4 I go 2 bed.**

_Kk_

I went downstairs and talked to Charlieabout me going to live with mom for a few.

"Bells if this is what you really want, then I'm not going to stop you. It might be good to go hang out with Renee. Girl bonding time…."

"Yeah dad, I get what you're saying. You're not mad though, I figured would be mad that I was leaving tomorrow?"

"No, Bella whatever you got to do is fine ok. Soo…you should go upstairs and start packing for your flight tomorrow."

"Ok dad, see you in the morning"

**Next morning**

I woke up the next morning to an annoying beeping noise and the sun shining down on my face. I got up and stretched out my arms and went to the bathroom and did my morning ritual. I took a shower which was very relaxing. I got out of the shower and went into my room and picked through my suitcase for something to wear. I finished my packing last night and I finish at 3-ish. My flight is at 12:30. I went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast for Charlie before I decided to leave. I cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toasted some bread for Charlie, I also made some coffee. He came down right after I was done with prepping the coffee.

"Wow, Bella I know you can cook but you didn't have to cook for me. I was just going to get some coffee and go to work. But seeing that you already cooked this might as well eat it."

"Hope you like it dad. I have to leave soon though"

"Yeah I know kiddo; I'm going to miss you. Bella...what happened to you and Jacob, you guys use to be really good friends. What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about that dad. It hurts too much to even think about that, so can we please get off this subject. Please?"

"Sure I didn't mean to hurt you by asking that question"

I didn't respond, we ate together and the atmosphere was really awkward, an awkward silence. I finished eating and so did Charlie. I cleaned the dishes and then started to clean the kitchen, Charlie tried to protest and tell me that I didn't have to do that. I just kept saying that I wanted to and that would shut him up. We decided to leave after I finished cleaning the kitchen. We got to the airport and I checked my bags in and then waited for the announcement of my planes arrival.

The lady called out my plane and said that we could aboard the plane. I hugged Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush. I got on the plane and I had a window seat, I saw Charlie and I waved from the airplane. The seatbelt sign came on and the flight attendants went through the safety procedures and stuff, I was zoned out. The flight wasn't that long but it felt weird for some weird reason, as if I was missing something, but I didn't know what that feeling was so I brushed it off.

I arrived in Jacksonville and saw Renee, she looked me over and ran to me and started talking about how much she missed me.  
>"Bella oh my God, I've missed you so much. I talk about you all the time to Phil; he said that he really wants to meet this famous Bella that I keep talking about."<p>

"That's nice to know. What's he like?"

"Oh he's very nice and caring Bella you'll love him." That really wasn't a description of him but I just shrugged it off.

"That's cool mom, I can't wait to meet him." We went to the car and she drove us to the house where my new life will begin. I saw Phil getting out of his car as soon as we pulled up. He's a good looking man, not my type though, nice hazel eyes and brown hair. His complexion was a little bit darker than my moms' but I think that's because he's in the sun more than she is. We walked into the house, then again more like a mansion. I don't know how to describe it, just that it's HUGE. Apparently mom enrolled me into school and it starts Monday, and it's a Saturday. I went to the bedroom that Phil gave me, it was pretty damn big. Probably 3x bigger than my old room back in Forks. I unpacked my stuff and hung my clothes up; I noticed that I had a lot of closet space and not enough clothes to fill it up. Renee came in

"Bella? Do you need help unpacking?"

"No I'm good. Mom can you come here though?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, once she was right next to me. She was looking at my closet and then looked back at me.

"Bella, are those the only clothes that you brought?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you bring the rest of them?"

"That's because, that's all I own?" Renee's mouth dropped.

"Bella we're going shopping right now. Come on, let's go." I was being dragged out of my room to the car, we went to the mall and I saw so many clothes. By the time we left the mall, I swear, Renee got almost every single piece of clothing in there.

**A couple of weeks flew by…..**

After that mall trip, Renee turned me into a new person I felt so confident about myself the way she actually listened to me after I told her everything about what happened in Forks (except the vampires). She actually cried for me and I cried also, now I'm sitting in a coffee shop just thinking over my thoughts and I started to hum. I hummed a song that I made up while I was here in Jacksonville; it helped me to get over Edward. I was humming until this guy in a nice fancy suit sat down in front of me.

"Umm excuse me. Why are you sitting over here?"

"Babe listen, before you get all cranked up. I just wanted to say that, your voice is very amazing. I was passing by you and heard you humming."

"So, anyone can hum. That still doesn't answer my question"

"I'm getting to that. Well I'm a manager, and I believe that you have what it takes to be a singer."

"A singer, me a singer?" I laughed and heads turned my way. I said sorry to them and then turned my head back to this 'manager' dude.

"No listen, this is a once in a lifetime deal. Most singers pour their feelings out through songs. When you make songs, you make money. With money you can save, donate to a charity; you can do whatever you want too, with that money. You also earn supporters and there are other singers out there that might actually be a true friend to you."

I looked at him in shock and went over my thoughts

_**Money, other singers like me, supporters, and I can pour my feelings out through my songs…this is a once in a lifetime deal. If I say yes my whole life will change, do I really want that to happen?**_

"Yes"

"Yes? Yes as in your willing to become a singer?"

"Yes….I'm willing to try this singing business. A change of scenery should be good for me; it'll help me find whatever it is that I'm looking for."

"That's great! By the way what's your name? Mine is George Saker."

"Mine is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Bella...Hmm, I like it."

The rest of the time we talked and I signed some papers. Next thing you know, George Saker is my Manager. He said that he wanted to get started right away on the singing business, so I can prove to him that he made the right choice for making a contract with me. Next weekend is when my life will change. The days went by slow at school I made some friends and I fell in right away. I had a lot of friends and we would all hung out either at each other's house or along the beach. Saturday came and it was time for me to 'shine' as George says it.

"Ok. B I'm not looking for perfection…well then again yeah I am, but all you have to do is sing into that mic over there. We'll just go from there ok. Can you handle that B?" I nodded my head and sang.

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence, as its ending like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears

I awaken and untangle you from me

Would it make it you feel better to watch me while I bleed

All my windows are still broken but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground,

Like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear yeah

Go run run run yeah it's a long way down

But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can take everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Ohh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

I opened my eyes and felt a whole lot better. Just being able to release my pain and loneliness brought a smile to my face. I turned around to see if George made up his mind about the whole singing business. He looked at me with shock written all over his face, he was speechless for a moment or two.

"B...Th-th-that was wonderful, fantastic, amazing. I knew I made the right choice you're going to be a big hit. I told you that you would make a great singer did I not?"

"You did George. So was I really that good because I don't think I did that well."

"B, trust me when I say this."

"Ok."

"You are going to be a big hit you're beautiful, young, and can sing. Now all I need you to do is make a few more songs and then release them. Then again we can release this one now and then work on the rest. How does that sound b?"

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see the outcome!"

"Yes, it will be great. We should give you a name, unless you want to keep Bella. It's your choice."

"It doesn't really matter."

"What about Ella?"

"No, I don't like it. Let's just stick with just Bella. Yeah, I'm going to stick with just that."

"Ok B, if that's what you want then by all means do it."

"I'm going to go home and work on some more songs."

**JACOB'S P.O.V **

It's been about a month since Bella left and I didn't get to even say good bye to her. I never wanted to hurt her like Cullen did. I just wanted her to be happy and smile again and have things go back the way they were before the Cullen incident. Sam decided he was going to put an alpha order on me to not go anywhere near Bella at all. He said it was for her own safety and that I would still be protecting her. The fact that I can turn into a horse sized wolf and shake when I get really mad doesn't make it any better, at all. I wanted to tell Bella about it so bad, but I couldn't go anywhere near her. If I were to get really angry and was in the same room with her, she would get really hurt. So now I'm sulking in my house because my best friend has up and left all because of me. I made a promise that I would be there for her, but that promise never fell through.

I heard Paul come into my room.

"Jacob, get your bitch ass up and stop sulking around like a fucking pansy."

I just ignored Paul; he's the perfect excuse of why we have to be careful around other people. Once you do something to piss of the wolf he wants to come out and play whether you want it to or not. By then it would be too late, and you would have to explain everything to the person, unless they're dead of course.

"Paul, leave me the fuck alone. I'm not in the mood for your stupid ass shit, so back off."

"Wow Jacob, that leech lover really did a number on you didn't she. I wonder if she thought about you while fucking that ice block. Then again maybe she was sucking his dick and couldn't remember who you were at all. You were probably just a figment of her imagination. I wonder if-"

Paul stopped rambling when I shoved him out my bedroom window and then phased.

_Paul, stop talking about Bella like that!-Jacob_

_I can talk about her anyway I want to. She doesn't belong to you so why the big deal?-Paul_

_Why the big __**DEAL**__! You're talking about my Bella fucking Cullen, which I highly doubt she did. She's not that type of person and you wouldn't know that because your head is always shoved into some poor girls' pussy 24/7. All you care about is who should I shove my dick into their pussy next. You wouldn't know ANYTHING about that now would you? You probably wouldn't know if a good thing would happen to you because the only thing you would think is good for you would be burying your FUCKING DICK in some nasty ass sluts' pussy now would you. You're pathetic.-Jacob_

Paul snapped and started to go on a rampage. All he cared about at the moment was to kill Jacob. Hurt him so bad he wouldn't be able to move until next week. Paul aimed for his shoulder and Jacob bite into his neck and bit as hard he could until he tasted his blood. He heard Paul holding back his whimper; Paul swiped his paw into Jacob's stomach and dug as deep as he could until he felt Jacob's blood leaking onto his paw. Paul dug even deeper into his stomach and heard Jacob whimper out in pain. Jacob latched back onto Paul's neck and dug as deep as he could.

_PAUL AND JACOB! RELEASE EACH OTHER __**NOW!**__-Sam_

Sam didn't get a response out of either of them. Sam felt Jared, Quil, and Embry phase in.

_Sam what's going on?-Jared_

_Paul was pushing Jacob's buttons about Bella fucking Cullen.-Sam_

Quil, Embry, and Jared watched their previous conversation and felt all the anger and hate radiating off of Jacob.

_Wow! I've never seen Jacob that pissed over anything at all-Embry_

_I know right! Paul has really done a number on Jacob this time-Quil_

_Everyone run faster, we have to get there before they kill each other-Sam_

Quil, Embry, Jared, and Sam all arrived at Jacob's back yard and saw blood all over the grass. There were pieces of fur everywhere and they had created claw marks all over each other. Sam phased out and used an alpha command on both of them.

**Paul Meraz Jacob Black! Stop fighting RIGHT NOW!"**Sam bellowed. Both Paul and Jacob stopped and ceased their growling. They never took their eyes off each other just in case the other tried to pull a sneak attack on him.

"Phase out **NOW!**" both Jacob and Paul did what Sam asked, but they never looked at him.

"Look at me right now" they both ignored what Sam asked them to do. Sam walked up to both of them, he grabbed their heads and smashed them up against each other to get their attention. Surprisingly it worked.

"What was that for?" barked Paul

"Watch it Paul, I'm not in the mood right now. You both just now were acting like fucking little kids arguing over something stupid and silly." Jake looked like he was about to say something, until Sam cut him off.

"I'm not done yet. Paul you're going to patrol everyday for the next month. Jake you get 3 weeks. I don't want to hear any excuses at all. I could care less about what you have to say. Paul what you did was way below the belt; you know not to talk about Bella that way. Now that that's settled everyone head over to my house. Emily has cooked some food and it smelt really good. Paul you get night patrols and Jake you get morning patrols." They all headed over to Sam and Emily's to get some food. Once they made it Sam's house Sam went straight to Emily and embraced her. He was nuzzling her I guess to calm down. I'm still fucking pissed off about what Paul said he doesn't even know Bella like I do. I probably know Bella more than she does. Bella's is my life whether I imprint on her or not. I would follow her to hell and back if that was all it took to stay by her side. She means the world to me and I only want what's best for her whether she moves on and marries some other guy. As of right now she's mine and no one is going to talk about her at all, not even Paul.

**Paul P.O.V**

Wow. I can't believe that leech loving bitch turned Jacob into a fucking pussy. What he said earlier about me and pussies is true but I don't like it coming from anyone else. Yes, I love a good lay and just like to fuck and dump them. I never ever want to end up like Sam and the whole imprinting thing. I understand it's the way the wolf chooses its _"soul mate"._ Sometimes I think the wolfs just like torturing us, just being a wolf has its pros and cons. Nice body attracts bitches as if they were a fly seeing a light for the first time, I just so happen to be that light. I have never stuck with one girl for more than three days; they're just so much drama. You fuck'em and they think that you _"love"_ them, you try to get rid of them but they just keep on coming back like a boomerang. No matter how far you throw that boomerang it's going to come back and haunt you. Why oh why do the Heavens above want to torture me, what have I ever done to get treated like this? What's wrong with fucking a girl and then telling her to leave your house by the time you come out of the shower? Nothing! That's the point, and Sam wants me to lay off on the girls, he thinks that I'm addicted to fucking anything that walks and has a pussy. I'm not addicted; I just love a good lay. I never ever want to imprint it makes one look fucking weak and idiotic. I really hate that leech loving bitch, I don't give a damn about what Jacob and Sam say. I'll talk about her all I want and there's nothing they can do about it. Sam is Alpha so he can put an Alpha order on me all he wants. Jacob that little puppy thinks that just because he's the descendant of Ephraim Black that I have to follow him. I don't give a damn and I could care less about what he is anyways.

"Paul, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure Jared" I mumbled.

As soon as I walked outside Jared decided to bombard me with questions.

"What is with you? Why would you talk about Bella like that? We all know that Jacob is deeply in love with her and would give anything just to be in her presence let alone imprint on her. Paul you really need to stop acting like a badass and show some sympathy for our pack brother. He's already heartbroken that Sam put an Alpha order on him to stay away from Bella. On top of that she decided to go with Cullen and what does he do? He leaves her ass in the forest. Calculate all that up and you get a very heartbroken Jacob Black."

"I get it Jared; damn just leave me the fuck alone. I could care less about what happens to the bitch she's neither mine nor the whole entire packs responsibility. She's a big girl she knows what to do and not too do. When it comes to Cullen she's just a lap dog and wants attention. I don't even see what she sees in Cullen. I do get why Jacob is hung over her, but why do we have to protect her and put our life on the line just for her?"

"I see. Now I know where your head is. I love you like a brother man but at least show some sympathy for the kid."Jared walked back inside and left Paul in the backyard going over his thoughts.

_**There's nothing special about the bitch. She's nothing but a trouble maker and always needs protection from us. She's nothing but a burden and needs to be put in place. She's needs to learn not to depend on others so much and defend her own self. God I just want to grab her by her shoulders and shake her like a rag doll.**_

I walked to the beach and sat on a piece of driftwood and did nothing but look at the ocean. I stayed on that driftwood until Jared came I got me. We headed back to Sam's and I told everyone that I was leaving and left without turning back. I was too pissed to talk to anyone; everyone just aggravates me so much. No one knows the real me except Jared, Jared is the only one that I can trust in my life with my past.

Read and Review please if you do I might put up two chapters next time, well that's if I can get at least 10 reviews that are good comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all twilight characters belong to SM not me. I may use more songs in this chapter

Sara Evans- A Little Bit Stronger

Skylar Grey-Invisible

Bella P.O.V

Last night I went to bed late trying to come up with a song and I fell asleep. I looked over at the clock and realized I woke up late; it suddenly hit me I knew what my next song would be. I grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing it down and then I went to go take a shower. I got of the shower brushed my teeth and my hair. I turned on the radio and then it reminded me of him so I turned it off. I realized that I wasn't completely over him yet, but I'm getting stronger. I got dressed and wrote some more of my song down, I was thinking about how empty the Cullen's house must be since they were gone. Just thinking about that inspired me to write some more lyrics to my song. I was completely done and went downstairs to get something to eat; I ate some Fruity Pebbles and a Pop Tart. Once I was done I called George and told him I came up with another song but I wasn't sure if it was completely done yet.

_Hey George_

_**What up b?**_

_I think I came up with another song but I'm not sure if it's good or not_

_**There's only one way to find out. Come down to the studio**_

_Like right now._

_**Come up with another song and then head over ok?**_

_I don't think I can on short notice._

_**Well then I guess we won't find out if the song is good or not. It's all up to you Bella whether you want me to hear the song or not. You have until 5:30 to come up with a song and meet me at the song.**_

_George! That's about an hour from now! I don't think I can come up with another song in a hour!_

_**Well I guess you're out of luck. Don't think I'm being hard on you ok I do this to all of my clients and they can do it. So you should be able to do it also, unless you don't have the talent.**_

_The other day you told me I had talent and that I had a great singing voice. You're basically saying that you were lying to me George. I'll come up with another song and __**you better like it!**_

I hung right after that and I was fucking pissed off, the nerve of that man trying to squeeze another song out of me. I sighed in frustration and went to sit down on the couch; I closed my eyes to get rid of the frustration. I opened my eyes and went back up to room and tried to come up with another song. I'll do what happened to me before I met George, he'll probably ask about my scars though. Well he asked me to come up with another song this will have to do.

I wrote it down on a separate piece of paper and noticed that it was about 30 after the time George gave me. I was thinking _oh well he'll live he better be glad I even came up with one._ I called George and told him that I couldn't find my car keys and then I had to change my tire. Of course he believed, that tells me how gullible he actually is.

I got to the studio and showed him the songs that I made up and I told him off in person to never ever make me do anything like that ever again.

"George if you ever make me do that again I will go on a rampage. I wanted you to check out **ONE** song and **ONE** song only! Do you understand me George?"

"I'm sorry B; I didn't think that you would get this pissed off."

"You're perfectly correct you didn't think at all. You can't just dump shit on me like that; now let's record **BOTH** of these songs. We'll start with the one I just made up ok and then one from earlier. The one I just made up is depressing than the one before, I don't know why I did it like that so don't judge ma at all."

"Wait, B you have cuts on your skin. When did this happen? Why and how?"

"It's in my song so shut up and listen."

I take these pills to make me thin

I dye my hair, and cut my skin

I try everything, to make them see me

But all they see, is someone that's not me

Even when I'm walking on a wire

Even when I set myself on fire

Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Every day I try to look my best

Even though inside I'm such a mess

Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Here inside, my quiet hell

You cannot hear, my cries for help

I try everything, to make to make them see me

But everyone sees what I can't be

Even when I'm walking on wire

Even when I set myself on fire

Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Every day I try to look my best

Even though inside I'm just a mess

Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Sometimes when I'm alone

I pretend that I'm a queen

It's almost believable

Even when I'm walking on wire

Even when I set myself on fire

Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Every day I try to look my best

Even though inside I'm such a mess

Why do I always feel invisible

"B, when did this happen?"

"Before I met you ok? Just drop it."

"Ok. Go ahead and let me here your other song."

"This one isn't as depressing, so stop looking like that."

"Ok."

I sighed and continued on with my other song

Woke up late, and I still feel the sting of the pain

But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed and put a smile on my face

I got a little bit stronger

Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt

So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you

I listened to it for a minute, but then changed it

I'm getting a little bit stronger

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

And ohhh

I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling you it will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be ok

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger

Doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around and a month's gone bye

And you realize you haven't cried

I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer

I'm busy getting stronger

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart out

And ohhh

I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be okay

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger

Getting along without you baby

I'm better without you baby

How does it feel without me baby

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

And ohhh

I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be okay

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger

I'm just a little bit stronger

A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger

A get a little bit stronger

"Are you happy now George? I wrote you two songs?"

"Yes B, I'm sorry for making you do that and the things I said. I just really want to publish these songs so you can be a big hit."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so let's-"

My phone cut George off I pulled it out and looked at who was calling me, it said Renee.

"_Yea you called?"_

"_**Bella! Something bad happened."**_

"_What happened? Are you hurt or anything?"_I heard her sobbing in the phone and then Phil answered.

"_**There's something wrong with Charlie." **_

**Well that's all I'm going to give you for the holidays. Maybe I'll update on New Years, until then **

**Sincerely,**

**darkness2light65**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry bout that ya'll track season started up and I never really had enough time to start updating I hav my mind set up on what I want to do but just bear with me please. If you want to take me off your story alert cuz I'm taking too long with the updating then that's your choice I am find with that. I truly do apologize for not updating in over a month. This will be very short probably no more than 5 pages. I try to make each chapter a page more than it originally was before.**

"Wait what do you mean? What happened to Charlie? Is he alright? He's not hurt is he? Answer me Phil what happened to Charlie?"

"I already told you Bella we don't know what happened to him they're still checking into it as of right now they just want us to sit still and keep calm why they work on it. I know this must be very rough on you, but just bare with me please I already have to do with Renee and her crying right now. This is all very frustrating and hard, but I have no doubt that they will find Charlie."

"Alright Phil,but I'm coming to Forks by tomorrow…you guys are already on your way there right?"

"Yeah Bella, I was gunna call you but I was tending to Renee and helping her pack that I almost forgot too."

"It's alright Phil I know you must be exhausted, just stay by my moms' side until I get to Forks and then we'll deal with this all together. For Charlie's sake."

"For Charlie's sake."

I hung up and then just stared at George, neither of us said anything.

"Bella…umm… do you want me to come with you to Forks or will you be able to manage yourself."

"No George you can come with me, plus while we're there you can start working on my cd." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes and George could tell, but he didn't question me on it though. I drove back to the house and packed my stuff, George said he would meet me at the airport to get on a private jet. If this was another situation I would be jumping up and down with joy to have my own private jet.

Jacob P.O.V.

Ever since that argument/fight with Paul we both decided to ignore each other. The only time we would acknowledge each other was when the whole pack was together but even then we still wanted to jump each other right then and there. Sam kept giving me this stern Alpha look as if he was telling me not to start anything. He should be giving Paul that look not me, I didn't do shit! This is all Paul's fault if he wouldn't have even said anything about Bella the way he did then none this would have happened. Sometimes I wish he was never a pack brother, I wished that his dad would come back and beat the living shit out of him. Yeah I know harsh right, but it would shut him the damn fuck up. We all know about his past but Jared knew it better than any of us, they just gave us the little cliff note version of it. I can't believe I'm ranting on about Paul and his pathetic life when Charlie is somewhere out there probably with that red headed leech we've been tracking for days. After Charlie went missing Billy contacted Renee and told her what was going she sounded so devastated. We all went to Charlie's house, sniffed about and we found out that a leech has been in the house.

Well Jacob we'll just have to cross that bridge once we get there. For now-

_Ok so now that we know what happened to Charlie what are we going to do about it. Bella and Renee are going to be here soon within about two days top and they're going to want some answers. They're going to want answers that we can't give them without exposing ourselves.-Jacob_

_Well Jacob, we'll just have to cross that bridge once we get there. For now-Sam_

_Dude did you just seriously use that "we'll just cross that bridge once we get there". That's a bunch of bull shit we know who took her and we know what we have to do period.-Paul_

_Paul man, come on no need to start an argument over something that is really something…if that makes sense.-Quil_

_Quil you suck at trying to console someone, just saying.-Embry_

_Well Embry I for one wants to go home eat something and then go to sleep.-Quil_

_Alright, well we need to go back to Billy's and see how he's holding up. I mean after all did just lose his best friend.-Sam_

So off we go back to my place to talk to my father.

**Bella P.O.V.**

So we landed in Forks and George and we checked into a hotel. Once we arrived at the hotel we got our room key, set our stuff, and then we met in the lobby. I noticed that Renee and Phil were in the lobby also, so George and I decided to go sit near them.

"Oh my god Bella! They-they-they don't can't find Charlie. The police said that they were still searching for him. I mean I know he's your father, and we're not dating anymore, but he's still considered my best friend."

'You and Char-Dad were best friends? How did that happen...? I mean I know how it happened but…you know what never mind."

"I don't mean to butt in or anything, but Billy called before you guys came downstairs and we were about to head down to La Push to see what he wanted."

"Why didn't he just tell you over the phone instead having to drive down there? I mean La Push brings back some bad and good memories. Well mostly some of the people that live in La Push."

"What do you mean Bella? You use to love going down to La Push...at least that what you use to text me over the phone."

"Well yea…."

"Ok then let's go and see what this Billy guy has to say."

"Alrighty then, let's head out,"said Phil.

On the way down to La Push I start remembering things that use to make me cry a lot.

_I'm heading down to La Push so I can go hang out with Jacob. He said he wanted to tell me something that he couldn't say over the phone. I pulled up into his driveway and I saw him come out of the garage with grease stains on his shirt._

_"Hey Bella! Come on let's go down to the beach so I can talk with you."_

_"Alright Jacob, so how's life so far? Anything interesting that you want to share?"_

_"Nope, nothing really, the only thing I want to share with you is that I noticed how Sam keeps staring at me. him, Jared, and paul just keep looking me as if they were waiting for something to happen, but I don't know what."_

_"Are those the three guys that everyone thinks that are in some type of gang?"_

_"Yup, those are the three. My father literally is ok with all of it. He told me that I would soon understand why Sam keeps staring at me and all of the secrets that he's keeping from me. I just want to know so bad why Sam keeps staring at me, but at the same time I don't want to know."_

_I just sat there contemplating what Jake was talking about_. _**I mean I have noticed the way they walk around like they're gods or something. **_

_"Well Jake I don't think-"_

_"Bella they're coming this way you should back me up on this."_

_"Alright Jake I'll help as much as I can."_

_"So what is the leech-lover slut doing here on the res? Is she lost cause you blood sucker is that a way." He pointed towards Forks._

_"Shut up Paul, you know nothing about Bella so but the fuck out."_

_"Exactly what Jacob said, you don't know me and you're not my father so you can't tell me what to do."_

_"I don't want to be your father; if I was Charlie I would've dumped you in a shelter and never look back."_

_"PAUL! Enough stop it right now! You don't talk to girls like that!,"said Jacob_

_See now look Paul, you're making her cry,"said Jared_

_"That's good, but why don't you go cry somewhere else. You're not important; the whole reason for your existence is to be worshipped like shit. Don't worry your __Cullen is going to leave you and it's going to suck. Like I said, nobody wants you you're not important your just a waste of space. You should leave and never step foot on the res. ever again."_

_As he was saying that, I couldn't see straight because my eyes started pooling with tears. __**How can someone be so mean and just stand there while laughing in your face? Why didn't the other two guys say anything to him? Why didn't Jacob back me up? Am I really just a waste of space? I mean Charlie loves me...right? **_

**End of Flashback**

Yup, that's why I don't want to come back here on the res. I'm not wanted here at all, to many memories of the Cullen's being here, and all want to do is find Charlie so I can leave this place. I never ever wanted to come back at all. We walked up the driveway to Billy's house and rung the doorbell and guess who answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here leech-lover? Didn't I tell you not to come back to the res?"

"Nice to see you too Paul."

So that was only four pages but I want to stop there for right now.

I mean it's not really a cliffy at all anyways…unless that's the way you see it

So I have some ideas but I wanna know what you guys think.

**Will Paul imprint on Bella next chapter or not?**

**How will Jake react when Paul does end up with Bella?**

**What happens when Bella finds out that they're wolves, will she accept it, or will she run away?**


End file.
